


Opposite Sides

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Complicated Relationships, Inverted Vs, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Laverne loves Shirley.  Shirley loves Laverne.Lenny loves Laverne...Things are about to get a lot stickier in Brooklyn than anticipated.An alternate universe take on the end of Amythis' "Opposite Ends," and exists with her encouragement
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Shirley Feeney/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amythis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/gifts).



Lenny wasn’t really shocked that Laverne was actually pregnant. She was horrible at lying, anyway, but he’d managed to put things together, between Laverne’s standoffishness and Shirley’s heartbreak. People thought he was a dummy, but that wasn’t necessarily true, not when it came to how people acted and thought. Which was why he’d agreed to come with Squiggy and Shirley all the way across the country to see Laverne.

She watched the girls shoot each other goo goo eyes, and for the millionth time he wanted to knock their heads together. It was so obvious they were sweet on each other! He spent the whole night with Laverne and her extended family, waiting to get her alone, finally succeeding somewhere past midnight. He worried that this would be dangerous for the baby, but Laverne seemed fine as they sat there eating cake.

“So is it nice seeing Shirl again, after all this time?”

She grinned. “Yeah, it’s been hard on us, being apart like this.”

“Right. And that ain’t for no reason.” She shrugged. “You and Shirl…” He gestured between the two of them. “You feel something, doncha? For her?” Laverne took a big bite of her grandma’s cake and occupied herself, chewing loudly. “C’Mon Laverne. Tell the truth!” Lenny demanded. 

“So what if I do, huh?” Laverne asked, gulping the food.

“Well, I don’t mind, but people ain’t gonna be nice about it,” he said. “I want you to be happy. That’s the most important thing, Laverne. So no matter what people say, I’m gonna stick with you.” 

“That’s nice. Anyway, why do you think I ain’t told her anything yet?” Laverne said. “Bad enough I’m fat and pregnant, if I hold her hand in public the cops will crack my head in.”

“It stinks that you have to live like that.” In spite of himself, Lenny’s eyes teared up.

She reached out and squeezed his hand. “Thanks, Len. Anyway, it’s not like you can help.”

He held onto her hand when she stood up. “Laverne,” he said thickly. He knew she felt some way about Shirley, and yet…

He reached for Laverne, and pulled her into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

This was different from the time he’d kissed her in the alley. That had been a quick peck, and Laverne hadn’t been as pregnant as she was now – nor as resolutely determined to have her kid and get back to her own life. And besides, Laverne was in love with Shirley. Lenny knew it now, and he was happy for and jealous of both of them in equal amounts. He’d give up anything to make sure that Laverne got what she wanted, but, he rationalized to himself, he deserved a little happiness too.

He’d just made things so much worse for them. She was going to kick him right out of her life, and then he’d be like that poor Stella Austin girl standing outside the church watching her kid marry some loaded jerk. Lenny pulled out of the kiss and started apologizing, but Laverne shook her head, cleared her eyes.

“Thanks for that.”

“What?” Lenny blurted out.

Laverne said. “Len, y’know how I feel about you.”

It was as if she’d put a pin in him. “Yeah, you like me as a friend, you don’t gotta give me the speech again.”

She tugged on his arm. “Len, I don’t just like girls. I mean…” she pointed at her belly. “I do like guys. And I like kissing you, but…”

“But you like Shirley like a lover and me like a friend,” he said.

She shook her head. “No and yes, and this is making me even more tired and confused than I already was.”

Lenny sighed and squirmed a little closer. “Okay, then just put your head down on my shoulder.” She sighed and did so. “Just go to sleep, Laverne. You and Shirl can talk in the morning, and then I’ll be there for whatever happens after.”

To her surprise, she actually obeyed him.

*** 

Lenny dreamed he was swimming with whales. Big, sweet-tempered whales who kept nuzzling him with wet tongues. And he was so happy there that he slept deeply and late into the morning, frolicking in the wild blue yonder.

And when he woke it took him two minutes to realize the seat under him was wet. He absolutely knew what that meant.

“Laverne!” he shouted. She started, glanced down, groaned. 

“Ugh, not already.” She rubbed her belly. “It’s not due for five days!”

“Yes, already!” he said. “Unless you pissed the couch. Did you?” She smacked him. “Ow!” Then he hollered for Shirley.

“What’s going…” her eyes widened at the sight of them both. “Oh Goodness!”

“Shirl, go warm up the car.” He threw her the keys and she ran through the apartment and out the door in her pajamas.

Laverne got up gingerly and waddled to her room as Lenny called frantically for her. But she came back with a suitcase and a hat.

“I ain’t going to forget nothing,” she said, stopping to hold her back and groan. “And I ain’t going to the hospital in wet pants.” Lenny had no idea what she was feeling, but whatever it was he knew he didn’t want to endure it himself. He helped her to the door step by step, wondering if she’d change her pants in the back seat or even if they had enough time before the baby came to do that. “Let Shirl drive us,” she hissed.

Lenny decided it’d be best to do exactly what Laverne suggested and stay quiet and supportive.


End file.
